Multi-axis sensors having three different preferred axes are currently manufactured by making three separate single-axis devices, which are mounted orthogonally on a carrier, such as a board or a block. It would be preferable to make all three axes simultaneously on a single chip, thus avoiding the time and cost of packaging and mounting three individual devices. Unfortunately it is often difficult, and sometimes impossible, to make a device-on-a-chip with three sensors having axes oriented in three orthogonal directions. For example, a magnetic sensor must be “trained” to orient its sensitive axis along a selected direction. Such “training” is done by annealing a wafer in the presence of an externally-applied magnetic field. The sensors are then diced and the individual sensors are orthogonally arranged on a carrier during an expensive and time-consuming process. During the training step, the external magnetic field is essentially the same over the whole wafer. Therefore one sensor on the wafer cannot be trained with one orientation while another sensor next to it is trained with a different orientation.